


The Sock Scenario

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, I ship ScarletVision and I always will, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's job description says 'sock fixer' in fine print (who even reads the fine print?). It so happens, Pietro wears through many pairs of socks a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sock Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Bring Back Pietro Maximoff 2K16 (2K17)

Your job description said _sock fixer_.

Yes, in the small print, underneath 'gopher' and 'personal assistant to the Avengers'. Maybe you should have read the fine print a little closer, because all it seemed you did lately was fix the great Pietro Maximoff's socks from their holes and wear and tear and cram in your other jobs around the chore.

After the first hundred and eighty pairs were trashed, Tony refused to buy any more for the speedster, leaving you in your current plight.

Come the day a scientist invented Pietro-proof socks, and you would finally sleep well at night. Hell, even the other day you dreamed of darning his socks back together.

What had your life come to?

"Hey, _______, could you run this over to Barton? I need his opinion on the new uniforms," you hear Tony handing you a tablet. "Don't tell me -,"

"I just sewed this pair up yesterday," you tell your boss, humming in slight annoyance. Glancing up, you see he's also got two mugs of somehow heavenly instant coffee, and he's sliding the other white cup your way, as he takes a seat. "Hey, boss? Got any time to convince Dr. Banner to make a magic science-y thread that will never tear?"

Tony smiles over his cup. "What, and leave you without a job?"

You snort. "That's all I do, these days. Fix socks and run errands. I used to file! Deliver messages! Have coffee breaks! Rub shoulders with S. H. I. E. L. D. personnel! Now I'm a darn sock fixer."

He claps your back in good nature. "I'll give you a pay raise if that's what's bothering you? I'll double it?"

You laugh. "Gosh, no, Mr. Stark, keep your money. Thank you for the coffee and the affirmations, but I'm just a little overrun with socks." You take a sip of the drink. _Perfect._ "No pun intended. Either time."

He chuckles, and goes to leave. "Pay raise, coming right up. Don't forget to be a good gopher to show Barton the tablet, okay?"

You nod. "Five minutes and I'll go. I'll be done this sock by then."

Little did you know, Pietro, the fast-footed sprinter, had overheard all that you and Tony had talked about on his way to train with Wanda. Before he knew it, a sinking feeling erupted inside his chest, and at once, he was at his sister's side.

"What do you do if there's something you have to stop because it inconveniences someone else?" he asked Wanda.

The dark haired Scarlet Witch pushed past him to the cookie jar on the bench, "I tell it to their face, to stop them being a nuisance to me," she told her brother with a straight face. "Could you move? You're in front of the plate cupboard."

He nodded. " _Ah_ , I see what you did there." At once, Pietro was out of the way, seated at the breakfast bar. "I have to stop being a troublemaker, and be ... what is the word?"

"An adult?" She put forth. "Non-irritating? Responsible?"

Pietro nodded silently. "Yes, that's the one. Responsible."

"Now, come on, or we are going to be late for the Captain's training." Wanda chomped on her cookie, grabbing her brother's wrist. "This, uh, change of heart, it isn't about the cute Avengers' assistant you have an abnormally large crush on, is it?"

A blush similar to his sister's outfit rose onto Pietro's neck. "How - ,"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, Pietro. Do you forget I can read minds? I can tell by all the signs that you're into ______ _______. I'm sure by your lack of ability to hide it that everyone knows by now."  
  


 

 

"If he wears through anymore, I swear..." you muttered, placing the last fixed pair of socks down on your desk. You'd managed your normal jobs around the darning of footwear; Clint had approved the uniform changes, Thor got his caramel frappuccino by nine o'clock, Ms. Romanoff had you duck out to grab her reserved order at the sports shop downtown (you'd never in your life held so many knives before), and; forty pairs of socks were now fixed.

"Have you seen Vision? I need to give him something," Wanda sided up to your desk, her eyes watching you work.

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry, Wanda. Maybe he's in his thinking spot by the window upstairs, he's often there." you suggested.

The sister of the speedster nodded in understanding, and gesturing to the bundles of white, winced, "Those are all my of brother's socks?" she inquired.

"Yep," You nod. "All of 'em. And they're fixed, and ready to go back into use, thanks to me."

The scarlet witch stroked her arm, and bated a grin. "Maybe one day the smart people will invent special socks for him - ones that don't smell of him and tear less easy!" She cheered. "Do you want me to tell him to take them away?"

You shook your head, standing. It had been a while since you'd been on your feet, and they ached with pins and needles and the static that came on TV when there was no channel. "No, I need to move around, I've been sitting too long. Have - have fun with Vision."

Gathering all the socks into your arms, you trace your steps to the elevator, and request Pietro's floor to the A. I. The journey is swift - and so is a breeze that knocks you over when you exit.

"Shi-Shea butter!" You cuss. All the socks are on the floor, like round fluffy non-edible Easter eggs. At once, you dive down to gather them all up again.

"________! I am so sorry!" You look up, and regret it at once. Your heart stops every time you see Pietro, and his adorable eyes and his stubble and dorky smile, and this time is no different. Except, you're trying to be professional and you're on duty and he's _right in front of you._

"No - no problem," you squeak.

And then you see it.

Pietro has gathered all your socks together to return to him, but on his own feet, are the most frayed, broken, holey socks you've ever seen of his.

And for some reason, you burst into tears.

"Oh no! ________! What - are you okay? What has happened?" Pietro's eyes are wider than saucers and can't see why you'd spontaneously start crying like that. His hands ghost around your arms, unsure of what to touch, and the elevator doors open to reveal Wanda and Vision lip-locked, also confused by the situation. "Sis? What do I do?" He whispers.

Through your tears, you wave him off. "Don't worry, Pietro, I'm just being silly..."

His face darkens. "I'm a hero and I have to save the world. How can I save your world and stop you crying all over the socks?"

Vision gestures to the pair he's wearing. "______ is upset by having fixed all the socks to see you are wearing a pair that they need to fix next. I believe they feel like the job does not end."

Pietro's heart sinks. "I am sorry, ________. I kept wearing these because I didn't want to make you fix even more pairs of socks, but -,"

"It's okay, really," you whisper. "I'm just being  silly."

Wanda makes a noise. "I can enchant the socks to never wear! Why didn't I think of this earlier?" She announces, and rushing over between her twin and you, the teary assistant, shoots red light over the socks. "There. All fixed."

Vision nodded. "Now if you will excuse us, we are going to make out in Wanda's room."

Pietro stares at them dumbfounded.

"Why didn't she think of that earlier -," you start. But your words are cut off by Pietro, who connects his lips with yours in what has to be the best kiss of the century.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel that way -," Pietro starts, breaking away from your mouth, his breath hot. "But I have like you -,"

You smirk. "Shut up, sock destroyer and kiss me again. I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> 彡彡彡(~￣▽￣)~ 彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡彡ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ
> 
> (actual picture of all Pietro fans chasing after him for a hug)
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
